


When The Dead Come Knocking

by digtwograves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Zombies, lex isn't a shitty brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digtwograves/pseuds/digtwograves
Summary: The world was normal, once.People working, day by day, taking their kids to school, going on hikes, trains, bike rides. Spending time with family. Being safe and sound in their comfy little homes. A slice of life that they worked hard for. Hardly a sniffle in the air, aside from your average cold or pesky infection.Except for when one infection just wouldn’t go away.And one day, the world changed. It was more than irrevocable: it was catastrophic, bringing the world to its knees.July 8th, 2015: Outbreak Day. The day that the Toxoplasmosis Brain Infection had reached critical mass. The infection had been rising in intensity for days -- hospitals were overwhelmed with infected people, all bilious, showing symptoms before dying in a matter of two days.It was more than that. The host would die, losing their higher brain function and only leaving hyper-aggression in it's place. When first spread by a carrier through scratches, bites, or saliva, it attacks major organs that ultimately causes significant failures in a persons ways of function- so their body would stop fighting it, succumb to it's advancements.National City was one of the first major cities to cede to the infection.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	When The Dead Come Knocking

If there was one thing Kara still mildly enjoyed on this planet, it was sleep.

She couldn’t get enough of it, even considering the circumstances. You’d figure it would be hard to sleep when you’ve been put through so much-- forced to kill or be eaten alive day-by-day, right? No: despite constant nightmares, Kara slept similar to that of a baby, if not better.

At the end of the day, she was exhausted, muscles weakened by defending, fighting for her life, fighting for the people of her community. She’d want nothing more than her head to meet a pillow when the sun went down and she could finally unwind.

Any time she could milk spending in bed was incredibly rewarding. So that’s what she did most mornings, laying in her room, waiting for Alex or Mike to pester her into getting up so they could start patrols. The blonde took a deep breath in, eyes plastered to the ceiling as she lost herself in thought.

All that was left of the world was in shambles, taken over by nature and it’s hefty consequences to mankind's mistreatment-- or that’s how Kara likes to think of it: Mother Nature getting overdue revenge; Though, In all seriousness, people changed everything, destroying and altering the earth, and nature was always a step ahead, always adapting faster, leaving people with no choice but to conform.

Maybe she was just grasping at loose straws to give her a peace of mind-- anything to make this living hell make sense, even if it’s already been six years or so.

And, as Kara was expecting, sooner or later, a loud knock came at the exterior of her door. “Up and at ‘em, Danvers.” A familiar male voice called out. One she’d eventually come to recognize as Mike’s. She was never really fond of the other, he was always kind of a self-centered asshole, it didn’t make it any better that he had a huge ego. Half of the time she found herself wanting to invert his smug face with her fist. 

Kara groaned and pushed the bed-sheets off her comfortable body, legs swinging over the edge of her bed. The slight chill that came with the loss of warmth made getting out of bed in general much harder. 

“Hank wants to see us at his office in an hour or so, don’t be late this time.” Mike called once again.

‘Yeah, yeah. Got it, just wait for me at the canteen. I’ll be there.” Kara prompted, her throat-dry and her tone slurred with the remainder of fatigue from her awakening. 

“Yes ma’am.” She could hear his quiet taunt, the chuckle that followed after almost making her grimace. The word “ma’am” never failed to make her feel not only oddly uncomfortable, but old.

And as much of a distraction as Mike served, and as desperately hard as he tried sometimes, Kara would never give him the light of day; Beyond his shitty personality, all he’s good for is keeping her mildly entertained during patrol shifts and scavenges. 

During the time Kara spent sitting on the edge of the bed, she’d finally muster the strength to pick herself up and off. She’d pull on a white t-shirt and her TDU camouflage uniform pants-- and unlike most soldiers in the fort these days, Kara took the time to at least be presentable, tucking the shirt into the pants as well as the trousers into the boots, she’d finish it off by pulling her hair up in a sleek ponytail with a utility cap that matched the pattern of her pants to top it off.

Shortly after she’d clip on her pistol holster, swinging the strap of an automatic rifle over her shoulder before finally exiting her room into the barracks halls, immediately being met with Alex, her sister in arms. 

They met during the six month training period, and since then had become inseparable, especially when the infection hit Nation city like a brick to the head. “If you were coming to wake me up-” Kara started, “I’m afraid Mike had already beat you to it.” She felt a smile peak interest at her lips as she walked alongside Alex, headed toward the canteen.

“I figured.” Alex said coolly, offering a shrug. “He’s been doing it a lot more recently-” The redhead mused, voice twisting into something questionable, and accusing, “You two don’t have something going on, do you?” 

Kara’s head snapped in Alex’s direction, nose scrunched as her smile turned into a disgusted frown, the trademark crinkle in her forehead more prominent than ever. “By the gods no, have you met the guy?” She questioned rhetorically, almost laughing at the idea. 

“You never know,” Alex said, “I’ve seen you with more questionable people.” 

“Puh-lease” Kara drew out with a huff. “Like who?”

“You really wanna put me up to that challenge Little Danvers?” Alex asked almost confidently, a single brow cocked in Kara’s direction.

“Maybe,” Kara said unsurely, these past two years inside of the fort Alex has been her crutch of emotional support. At this point she was sure Alex knew better than she had, that thought was enough for one hand to come up and toy with her rifle strap. 

“Well, you’re in luck.. because I hated all of them.” Alex finished the last half quickly as they approached the canteen doors. “Anyway you have fun with Matthews,” The redhead started again, a voice coming over her own handheld radio interrupting whatever she was going to say next.

“Leigh, this is Henshaw. Waiting on you in the office for consultation. Over.” Came the deep voice of their Captain and Leader, Alex was quick to unclip the handheld from her belt, “Henshaw, this is Leigh. I’ll be right over.” 

“Solid copy.” Hank's voice came over the radio again, and Alex waved goodbye, clipping the handheld back onto her belt as she started back in the opposite direction, “Be safe.” She called.

“You too, Alex” Kara gave her a quick smile before pushing the doors of the canteen open. The smell of food making her stomach growl with protest, if there was anything Kara learned to appreciate more since the outbreak, it was those god-awful MRE’s. Now they were like a five course meal at an expensive restaurant. Just like sleep, she couldn’t get enough.

Kara made her way into the long line of troops to await her food, and once she got to the front she was met by Kelly, a chef for the fort that also just so happened to be Alex’s ex-girlfriend. Kara got along pretty well with Kelly, even after her and Alex’s breakup, so maybe she could get a little more out of her meal this time.

Kara offered a wide smile, a gesture of her own greeting. “Good Morning, sunshine.” Kelly greeted with a shake of her head, sliding over a bowl of rice and other contents. Kara looked down at the bowl, blue eyes coming up to meet deep-brown once more, “please?” Kara asked off-handedly, but Kelly knew well of what she was asking for.

“Fine,” The brunette sighed behind the counter before dropping another scoop of rice into the other’s bowl, “But I can’t keep doing that for you.” She called as Kara started to walk away.

“Thanks. You’re the best, Olsen.” She said with a wave, not acknowledging the earlier comment of not being able to do it again. Kelly said that almost every time she favored Kara, but the blonde knew better than that, and she sure as hell wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for a little extra as long as it stood.

With that she made her way into the cafeteria to find Mike, who was unsurprisingly trying to cozy up to her friends Winn and James. James fed into it, but Winn, on the other hand, looked completely uncomfortable. That is until Kara plopped onto the bench about a foot away from Mike, before then Winnith was consistently forking food into his mouth to avoid conversing with him, it made a huff of laughter escape through Kara’s nose. 

“Kara, Good morning!” Winnith exclaimed, sounding almost too excited. The over-friendliness made Mike glare at him for a split second as if he were some kind of competition. Winn definitely caught it because he almost shrunk in his seat.

They both tried it before-- and no, Kara was not interested either times-- but Mike, he was unfathomably persistent.

James gave a nod of acknowledgement as Mike finally spoke up. “Oh. Uh, we’ve got about thirty minutes before we have to meet with Cap. So, eat up.” he’d nod with a tap to the table, turning back to James to continue whatever conversation they had going.

“You’re stuck with that all day?” Winn said quietly with a raise of his brow, “Good luck.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Kara let out an amused huff, shoveling the rice into her mouth with each spoonful.

* * *

After Kara had finished her meal, they both had to book it as fast as they could all the way across the barracks to Captain Henshaw’s Office, they were on the cusp of being late when his door came into view-- Henshaw meant well, but she knew her and Mike would never hear the end of it if they really were late, especially when he directly requested their presence.

Hank was tall, and extremely fit at that. He was a veteran before the crippling pandemic, and incredibly intimidating, but Kara had nothing but the utmost respect for him. He kept this place going single-handedly after everything went to shit, kept soldiers and civilians alike clothed, fed, protected. It was a hard job, especially with the stress of loss and keeping them safe.

Mike knocked on the door to Henshaws office, his reluctance almost clear with how light it was, but Hank’s deep voice came in response. “Come in.” The two did just that, nodding at their leader in greeting. “Danvers, Matthews.” Hank started with greetings of his own, leaning with his back pressed to his desk, arms holding himself up on the surface. Alex was standing beside the desk, arms crossed as she waited for their superior to continue.

Kara looked at her in question, wondering what news they’d receive. All Alex could do was offer an unsure shrug.

“We’ve got a change in plans.” He started, gaze darting between the three. “Goliath 2-1 found a pretty hefty group of infected out in our scavenging areas. We lost a couple of them in the run-in but it’ll be fine as long as we get a couple people on clean-up.” Kara listened contently, waiting for him to assign whatever jobs he needed them to do.

“Leigh, Danvers. You’re on cleanup, I trust you two enough to get it done. I’ve already re-arranged your patrol schedules as well, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Swift with orders and short of his point, Hank started Again. “Mike, you’ll help Goliath 2-1 with mechanic repairs in the south barrack garages, one of their M-ATV’s gunners kept jamming. It is an essential piece of our equipment, and in order for it to go out again, you’ll need to fix it. Can I count on you to do that much?” 

Hank finished in question, and Mike's brow furrowed, lips parting as if he were about to protest being pulled away from patrols, but Kara guessed his better judgment finally decided to come into play with his next words, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You may leave,” He finished, and Mike promptly exited the room, Alex now stepping over taking his previous spot beside Kara. “You two: If there’s anything out there you and the home-team cannot handle, call for backup. You know the second-platoon will be ready.” Hank’s tough exterior cracked with a smile, “Can’t have my favorite lieutenants disappearing on me after all.” Henshaw let out a low chuckle, pushing himself off the desk, “You’re dismissed.”

Kara and Alex shared a reciprocative laugh, waving their goodbyes as they left the same way Mike did.

As they made their ways down the hall again Alex radioed in to the home-team, wasting little to no time gathering their troops at a rendezvous in the barracks garage, “Twelve in total,” Kara called, signaling Alex, “Ready to load the JLTV.”

“You heard her,” Alex parroted amongst the men and women, “Load it up, we’ve got some cleaning to do.” With that Alex ducked into the passenger's seat, leaving Kara to the driver's seat. 

For the most part the drive was silent, a good portion of the troops passing out in the back of the vehicle like they always did, leaving a few up and talking about whatever was going on in the barracks. Kara always liked hearing whatever gossip they spread amongst one another, she definitely wasn’t above eavesdropping and drama.

That is until she heard a comment about Alex and her newfound interests, it plastered a wide grin on Kara’s face. Without letting go of the wheel, Kara elbowed Alex and she Jolted upright, “What was that for?” The redhead almost whined.

“So.. Maggie, Huh? Kara laughed, darting Alex a quick look before turning back to the road ahead. “Didn’t expect you to pull that one.” She was honest, but her laughter made it impossible to believe it was anything more than a teasing remark.

Alex let out an exaggerated sigh, clearly feigning disinterest to the topic.

“Bug me about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thanks for reading if you've made it this far. This chapter is pretty short, expect longer ones in the future. (:
> 
> For now, you can yell at me on IG for suggestions or anything like that @: dugtwograves


End file.
